Katie (PAW Patrol)
Katie is a secondary character from the Canadian children's CGI cartoon PAW Patrol. She is a young girl who works as a pet groomer and veterinarian at the pet parlor in Adventure Bay, the show's main setting. She gives the pups of PAW Patrol and other animals their baths and takes care of them when they are sick or injured. She owns a pet cat named Cali. Episodes * Pups Make a Splash-'' Katie is seen at at her pet parlor at the beginning of the episode, where Cali is trying to get Rocky to take a bath. At the end of the episode, she is seen when Rocky reluctantly takes a bath after falling into a puddle of mud. * ''Pups Fall Festival-'' Katie makes a brief cameo appearance, being seen at the titular festival. * ''Pups Save the Sea Turtles-'' Katie discover baby sea turtles on the beach while looking for Alex's ball, which she worries about because they have to cross the street and avoid the hungry seagulls to reach the ocean where they belong, and thus calls Ryder to help them safely reach the ocean. She stays behind to keep an eye on the turtles and Alex while Rocky and Zuma go get Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol to help. * ''Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe-'' After the kitten named Precious is saved by the PAW Patrol, she is brought to Katie's clinic to get cleaned up. * ''Pups Save a Train-'' A rock slide traps Katie and Cali on a trestle bridge while they are traveling on a train, and she calls Ryder and the PAW Patrol to help them. When Ryder tells her to tell the train driver to get the train off the bridge after the rocks are cleared away, she tells him that she is worried about Cali, who had earlier climbed to the roof of the train without her noticing. She is seen thanking Ryder and the Paw Patrol for their efforts after they are rescued. In the playtime montage at the end of the episode, she is seen being pushed on a swing by Ryder. * ''Pup Pup Boogie-'' Katie bandages up Rubble's paw when he sprains it during a mission, and instructs him to stay off of it and ice it. * ''Pup Pup Away-'' Katie is seen cheering for Mayor Goodway after she wins the hot air balloon race, and then for Ryder when she gives him the trophy. * ''Pups Get a Lift-'' Katie gets stuck on a ski lift along with Cali and calls Ryder to help them. * ''Pups and the Ghost Pirate-'' Katie is one of the people who Cap'n Turbot takes for a ride on the ghost ship (that ends up drifting out to sea). * ''Pup-Tacular-'' Katie considers entering Rubble in the Pup-Tacular dog show, but he can't come because and Marshall have to do safety inspections on their trucks, so Zuma volunteers himself instead, but he is called to rescue Mayor Goodway after she accidentally drops her oars into the sea while on a boat, so he can't come either. Katie wonders if Rocky or Chase want to come; Rocky can't because of his aquaphobia, but Chase accepts. However, Ryder calls Chase to help too after Chickaletta falls into the water, leaving Katie without an entry for the Pup-Tacular. Rocky sees how disappointed she is and offers himself to be her entry for the Pup-Tacular, despite his fear of water. Katie hugs Rocky in joy and says that he doesn't have to get cleaned up for the show if he doesn't want to, but he conquers his fear of water for her sake. They then take a train to get to the Pup-Tacular and end up winning the Best Styled Mixed Breed part of it. * ''Pups Save the Bay-'' Katie, Cali, and Marshall help clean the Baby Whale after she gets covered in oil. * ''Pups Save a Hoedown-'' Katie is seen briefly at the hoedown party. * ''Pups Turn on the Lights-'' Katie arranges a surprise birthday party for Chase with the help of the other pups. * ''Pups Save a Pool Day-'' Katie goes to the water park with Ryder, Alex, and the pups. * ''Circus Pup-Formers-'' Katie appears waiting in line to enter the circus tent with Cali, and is later seen applauding in the audience. * ''Pups Save a Super Pup-'' Katie makes a brief appearance playing football with Ryder and all of the pups sans Rubble. * ''Pups Save Ryder's Robot-'' Katie is seen about to give Cali a bath when the Robo-Dog flies through her clinic and makes a mess. * ''Pups Go All Monkey-'' Katie is seen at the beginning watching a video about Mandy the Monkey with Ryder, and helps him and the pups catch her when she escapes. * ''Pups Save a Bat-'' Katie plays with the pups at the beginning of the episode, and later calls Ryder to inform him that the baby bat has changed locations, and helps him lift up Chase to scare a seagull away from it. * ''Pups and the Beanstalk-'' Katie is seen watching an announcement by Mayor Goodway in Rubble's dream, and she runs away when the giant Alex appears. * ''Pups Great Race-'' Katie makes a brief appearance watching the race. She is later about to give Cali a bath in her clinic, but accidentally drops a soap bottle into the tub, causing a wall of soap and bubbles to be formed outside the clinic. * ''Pups Save a Parade- Katie brings her float to the Adventure Bay parade, which floats away with Cali and Chickaletta on it when Alex adds too many balloons to it. She chases after it with Alex and Mayor Goodway until it gets stuck on the straw of the giant lemonade cup of the lemonade shop. When Marshall is pushed into the float by Cali and dislodges it while trying to rescue her, he asks Katie how to control it when it floats away again, but she doesn't know because she only uses it to clean up pets. When Marshall and Cali are about to fall off the float after Chickaletta is rescued, Katie tells Ryder that somebody has to help them. After Cali is safe, she hugs her in relief, and thanks the PAW Patrol for their efforts after the float is back on the ground again. * Pups Save a Show- Chase is taken care of by Katie in The Lookout when he gets sick with both a "puppy cold" as well as laryngitis, leaving him unable to perform in the Medieval play the other pups are going to be in. When Chase is upset that he is going to miss seeing the play, Katie assures him that he won't, as he can watch it from The Lookout via Ryder's Pup Pad. At the end of the episode, she orders him to go back to bed when he cheers on Marshall after the end of the play. * Pups Save a Wedding-'' The pups visit Katie's to get cleaned up and groomed for the wedding of Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi. Katie gets worried when she sees that it is storming outside, as she is afraid it may ruin the wedding. She is later seen watching the wedding, and participates in the dance party after it. * ''Pups Save a Talent Show-'' Katie makes a cameo appearance in the audience of the talent show. * ''Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone- Some kittens that Katie was tending to escape from her clinic, and when she tries to call Ryder for help, Marshall answers her instead (because Ryder and the other pups had gone out for parachute training). He picks her up at her clinic and they go look for the kittens together. When Chase catches one of the kittens in a net, he accidentally catches Katie as well. She thanks Marshall for his help after the last kitten is saved, and at the end of the episode, Marshall and the other pups play with the rescued kittens in her clinic. * Pups Save a Stowaway- Near the start of the episode, Katie is seen talking with Ryder about their and the pups' road trip to the frozen tundra to help Jake with penguin counting while the pups are packing up for it. She later makes a call to Ryder, telling him that Cali (who Rubble had unknowingly put in the PAW Patroller with the pups' luggage) has gone missing. Katie later calls Ryder again after Cali is saved from falling into the freezing water at the tundra, and he shows her that that she is okay, much to her relief and gratitude. * Pups Save the Fireworks- A package of pet shampoo that was meant to be delivered to Katie's clinic is accidentally delivered to Mr. Porter due to a mail mix-up, and when Ryder and Marshall deliver it to her, they find out that she has received two packages; one containing brushes, which she had been expecting, and the other containing the fireworks that were supposed to be delivered to Mayor Goodway for the Summer Picnic. At the end of the episode, she is seen enjoying the fireworks with Ryder, the pups and Mayor Goodway. * Pups Save a Sniffle- When Chase, Zuma and Skye come down with colds, Ryder gets Katie to aid Marshall in taking care of them, and she makes chicken soup for them, as well as Rocky, who has also gotten sick at that point, at The Lookout. * Pups Save a Surprise-'' Katie makes a cameo when Cap'n Turbot offers her one of his jellyfish jam cookies, which she reacts to with disgust. She then laughs along with everyone else when Wally tackles Turbot and eats the cookies. * ''Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins- One of the three penguins that stowed away on the train Alex and his grandfather were expecting goes into Katie's Pet Parlor and causes trouble for her and Cali there. She tries to catch it, but it just leads her in circles, until Ryder suggests catching it in one of the pet carriers by using Cali's tuna to bait it. She does so and successfully catches the penguin. * Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show- Katie makes a cameo appearance in the audience of Luke Stars's concert. * Pups Save Friendship Day- Katie appears dancing together with Ryder in the third reprise of the song The Best of Friends. * Pups in a Fix- When Alex is searching for Robo-Dog, he sees Katie come out of her pet parlor with her hair in a huge mess of curls, her hair having been "fixed" by Robo-Dog after he was repaired wrong by Alex. By the end of the episode, she has grown to actually like her new hairstyle and declines having it put back to normal. * Pups Save a Dragon- At the beginning of the episode, Katie is at The Lookout with Ryder and the pups, practicing for her role in a play they are going to put on, a princess who is put into a sleep by a witch that she can only be roused from with true love's kiss. She then takes Marshall, who is tired after the rehearsal, to sleep in his puphouse. In Marshall's dream, Katie is has been put into a sleep by a witch and is trapped in the top of The Lookout, with it's entrance being guarded by a large dragon. Katie is eventually awakened by Cali, who had been brought to The Lookout by Rocky for that purpose, and is briefly startled as she realizes what has been going on during her slumber when she sees the dragon crash into the open doors of the top of The Lookout, but when the dragon whines, she realizes that the dragon was acting cranky because it's whiskers are tangled. The dragon takes Katie for a ride after she tames it, and she manages to fix it's whiskers together with Ryder. After they land, the dragon licks Katie in gratitude, and that's when Marshall wakes up. Katie is then seen performing with Ryder, Skye, Chase and Marshall in the play. * Pups Save a Stinky Flower- At the beginning, Katie is preparing a bath for Rocky at her pet parlor and tells Rubble that Rocky will bathe before him. A bit later, she is seen watching as Cali tries to force Rocky into the bathtub when the stench from the flower that Mayor Humdinger gave to Mayor Goodway permeates the pet parlor. At the end of the episode, Katie wonders where Rocky is, and finds out to her surprise that he's bathing. She looks on with Ryder as the rest of the pups join Rocky, and laughs along with Ryder and the pups. * Pups Save Sports Day- Katie makes a cameo in the audience of the Sports Day Competition. * Pups Save a Cat Show- At the beginning of the episode, Katie is giving people's kittens baths for an upcoming cat show with the help of Rubble, Marshall and Zuma. Mayor Humdinger comes to boast about how his Kitten Catastrophe Crew is going to win the cat show, but they and Humdinger accidentally fall into the bathtub, which Katie takes a photo of, saying it's her best one yet. Afterwards, Katie is seen getting ready for the cat show with Mayor Goodway, when Mayor Humdinger comes to introduce his entry for the show, the robot cat Meow-Meow, and Katie notes that it looks like Cali. A bit later, Mayor Goodway tells Katie that it's time to give the other cats besides Meow-Meow a turn to perform, but then they notice that they have escaped their carriages. Katie then calls Ryder to help round up the cats. When he, Marshall and Rubble arrive, she thanks them for being there, saying that she is worried about the kittens. After they are all saved, she thanks the PAW Patrol for rescuing them. When the show continues, she is shown clapping for Cali and Meow-Meow's performances. After Skye saves Cali from falling, she thanks Ryder and and the pups again. At the end of the episode, she takes a photo of Cali, who won the cat show, with all of the pups. * Pups Save the Critters- Katie calls Ryder to inform him of Francois Turbot's pet crocodile Jimmy being in the Pup Park swimming pool, and is shown taking cover from it on the lifeguard's chair with Cali and two other kids. * Pups Save Jake's Cake- Everest takes Jake to Katie's Pet Parlor to stall him while the PAW Patrol bring his birthday cake up to his cabin. At the end, she wishes Jake a happy birthday with everyone else. * Pups Save the Flying Food- Katie makes a brief appearance in this episode when she is seen sitting on a chair and reading a book. * Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus- At the beginning of the episode, Katie is rehearsing for a hula performance with Mayor Goodway. She later gets captured by a giant octopus in one of its tentacles and has to be saved by Skye, after which she goes to hide behind a wall of sand that Rubble built to shield everyone from the octopus. When Ryder realizes that the giant octopus is only looking for its baby, Katie suggests luring in the baby with treats. After the baby octopus is returned to its mother, Katie is seen cheering for Ryder and Zuma. * Pups Save the Runaway Kitties- Katie is first seen in her Pet Parlor with Rubble, Chickaletta and Garbie, and intends to use a new pet shampoo she's gotten on the former after she's done cleaning the latter two. However, Mayor Humdinger then comes in and asks her to look after the Kitten Catastrophe Crew while he's having lunch at Porter's Cafe, which Katie agrees to do, but only after she takes Chickaletta and Garbie home first. When the PAW Patrol find Cat Rocky stuck in a tree, Katie arrives and discovers that the kittens have floated away after getting an overdose of her new shampoo and poofing their fur out with the hairdryer in her Pet Parlor. After the kittens are rescued, Katie spruces them up. At the end, when Rubble is bathing and says that it makes everything better, everyone, including Katie, laughs at him. * Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark- Katie makes a brief appearance when she is shown laying out a towel for herself on Adventure Beach. Personality Katie is a kind, loving and caring girl who cares deeply for the well-being of animals and makes sure they are happy, healthy and properly bathed, and often gets worried if an animal is missing or in danger. She also seems to have a soft spot for cute animals, as shown with her reaction to Precious the kitten in "Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe" and the baby sea turtles in "Pups Save the Sea Turtles". She is very affectionate towards her pet cat, Cali. Looks Katie has white skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair. On her head, she wears a red hairband with two pink hearts on it. Her main outfit consists of a pink sleeveless striped shirt , blue short pants, and purple shoes. Other Outfits * Swimsuit with coverup * Witch (Halloween costume) * Princess (Costume for a play) * Hula dress Voice actors Katie is voiced by Katherine Forrester in the North American version of the show, and by Abriella Bierer in the British dub. Several of her voices in the other dubs are listed below. * Brazilian Portuguese dub (Patrulha Canina): Agatha Paulita * Latin American Spanish dub (Patrulla de Cachorros): Carolina Cortés and Josefina Becerra * Hebrew dub (Mifrats haHarpatkaot): Alona Alexander (אלונה אלכסנדר) * Korean dub (Peopi Gujodae): Saehae Kim (김새해) * European Spanish dub (La Patrulla Canina): Marta Almazán * Nickelodeon German dub: Franciska Mirka Friede * Super RTL German dub (PAW Patrol – Helfer auf vier Pfoten): Franziska Trunte * Greek dub: Sofia Kapsabeli (Σοφία Καψαμπέλη) * Hungarian dub (A Mancs őrjárat): Kántor Kitty * Italian dub (PAW Patrol - La squadra dei cuccioli): Ludovica Bebi * Polish dub (Psi Patrol): Joanna Pach-Żbikowska * French dub (La Pat' Patrouille): Adeline Chetail Gallery Katie.PNG Katie and Alex.png Ryder's Friends.png ryder-paw-patrol-png-5.png KatiePrincessCostume.png KatieWitchCostume.png KatieSwimsuit.png PAW Patrol Katie.png Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Animal Kindness Category:Businessmen Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supporters Category:Healers Category:Pure Good Category:Cartoon Heroes